


Live

by mackerelboy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, Haha I'm trash, I cried while writing this, M/M, i don't even know what to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackerelboy/pseuds/mackerelboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were titans, then burning pain, then nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live

They made it about 3 miles from the wall when they were bombarded by titans. They came at the Scouting Legion from every direction, circling the group. The ground quaked with each step the monsters took. They were trapped, the horses couldn't make it pass the titans without being stepped on. Taking to the skies would be their only hope. Levi searched for Eren, relaxing ever so slightly when he saw Mikasa was close by him. He knew she would protect the shitty kid, so he turned his attention back to the titans. 

He latched on to the nearest titan's back, soaring through the air. The chilly wind was replaced by hot, sticky blood as he sliced the neck of the beast. It fell to the ground, but Levi was already moving to the next target. 

The air was filled with the yelling of his comrades and the screeching of the ones who were too slow to escape death. Titans were falling left and right but more just kept coming. His clothes were soaked in the thick, burning blood, and it was covering him faster than it was dissipating. 

A scarily familiar scream rang out from his right. He risked a look, and was relieved when he saw it wasn't Eren in the titan's steel grip. Levi was disgusted with himself. 

"Corporal, to your left!" 

Levi was already detaching his gear from the titan in front of him and twisting to the new one. He flew towards it's back, narrowly missing it's grabbing hands. He slashed the titan's neck and prepared himself to launch himself at another one, but he found himself surrounded by six of the giants. 

Levi grappled on to the closest one. He maneuvered around the reaching arms and biting teeth, cutting down two of the titans. Levi realized that even with his skills, the chances of him making it out of this alive were slim unless he got help. But everyone was busy trying to protect themselves from death. He had to do this himself. 

There were still four titans boxing him in. Levi shot out from under a hand and tried getting to the backs of them. However, his path was always blocked and only his quick reflexes saved him from slamming into a titan. 

After minutes of dodging and cutting giant limbs, Levi saw an opportunity to escape. The left side of one of the titans was unguarded. He sailed through the opening and climbed the back of the titan, reaching it's neck, effectively killing it. 

Free from the enclosure of titans, Levi could see the field before him. The battle was wearing out, only a handful of titans remaining. He saw  
Eren racing towards him, on his way to help. Hope, damn the feeling, filled his chest. He shot towards the next titan, readying his blades. 

Suddenly, his gear was being yanked and Levi was falling. He tried shooting his wires, but his gear was wrecked. There wasn't any hope for him as he plummeted helplessly to the ground. He smashed into the ground and the wind was knocked out of him. He vaguely recognized Eren screaming. 

The only thing Levi felt was fire. Every bone, every joint, every muscle was screaming in agony. His lungs felt like they were collapsing, and they probably were. He could hardly breathe. He couldn't move at all. He gave a weak cough and felt the blood on his lips. Levi wasn't very aware of his surroundings, barely registering the three thumps that indicated the titans had been killed. He could only stare up at the blue sky, wishing death would come faster. 

He felt a presence at his side, and he slowly turned his head to see who it was. Eren was there, on his knees, tears welling up in his eyes. 

Had his eyes always been so pretty?

"Levi, no," Eren whispered, almost choking on the words, "no. Don't die. Please."

Levi looked at Eren, his grey eyes losing their spark fast. 

"Shut up and look at me, brat." Levi rattled out. 

Eren's eyes met Levi's. His face was streaked with tears and Levi wished he could move his arm to wipe them away.

"I have one more order for you and you better fucking follow it," he let out a gasp of pain, "do you understand me?"

Eren nodded and reached for Levi's face. His fingers flitted across every inch of it, his touch saying _please don't leave me_.

"Anything," Eren choked out. 

Levi managed a small smile. 

"Live, Eren." And the light left his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have an excuse sorry. It was sadder in my head? Also please don't hate me.


End file.
